Peter Marshall
"You can be better. Because you can inspire people in a way that I never could. Watching over your city like a guardian angel. Making a difference, saving people." Peter Marshall is a man who acquired the ability to move at supersonic speeds and other physical features. Xander Mercury originally viewed Peter as an unnatural thing for not laboring to become what he is. He has great power, but he did not earn it. However, Xander believed he still could, inspiring Peter to become a vigilante. Biography Early Life In high school, Peter was a nerd, and was part of science and astronomy clubs. Getting up to Speed When a Particle Accelerator went online, there was an anomaly. The electron volts became unmeasurable, and energy from that detonation was thrown into the sky and that, in turn, seeded a storm cloud that created a lightning bolt that struck Peter. Peter began to rely on his speed in everyday life; using his extraordinary powers to solve ordinary problems, to accomplish ordinary tasks. His penchant for the heroic persists, and while his desire to help others is commendable, it was impeding him from realizing the full scope of his abilities. Powers and Abilities Powers "He's fast. He's got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis." -Xander Mercury *'Superhuman Speed:' Peter was struck with lightning bonded with directed dark matter from a particle accelerator explosion, granting him access to an eternal, endless void of time and energy, allowing him to generate large amounts of kinetic energy in his cells to move at incalculable speeds. The intensity of his speed allows Peter to run up vertical surfaces, across the surface of water, intangibly phase through solid matter, run into other planes of frequency, and even time travel. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Peter's muscles are in a chronic and unexplained state of cellular regeneration. Peter can rapidly heal abrasions. **'Accelerated Perception:' Peter has an entirely different concept of time than most. When Peter first got his powers, he thought the world was slowing down, when really he was moving so fast, it only looked like everyone else was standing still. **'Intangibility:' If Peter vibrates at the natural frequency of air, his body, his cells, will be in a state of excitement that allows him to phase through walls. This is also known as quantum tunneling and density shifting. **'Electricity Manipulation:' Peter can hurl/throw/toss lightning from the energy he creates when he runs. Peter calls this "pulling a Zeus" and "thunderbolting." Peter naturally generates heat in the form of lightning. **'Time Travel:' A side effect of his incredible speed, Peter can move so fast that the resulting kinetic energy buildup smashes a hole in the space-time continuum. If Peter can go fast enough, if he can hit a particle with enough speed (Mach 2 minimum), he will punch a hole right through the fabric of reality, and will create a portal connecting this time to infinite times; a wormhole, opening a gateway into time itself, through which one might travel back to the past or forward to the future. However, if he doesn't achieve the desired proper velocity, he will die. When time travelling, Peter sees his past, his present, and his future all at once, so he needs to focus on where he wants to go. Peter believes space-time is a free-flowing highway that intersects the physical world. We live in the moments between the on and off ramps. To travel through time, Peter finds a way onto the highway. Abilities "I'm a man of science. I'm compelled to innovate, invent, and inspire. A genius brain needs a genius challenge." *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Peter is a genius due to his increased neural velocity. In college, he had five majors, one of them being biochemistry. Peter is known for his quick thinking, and his speedster brain helps him retain information others cannot. **'Master Engineer:' Peter is one of the finest mechanical engineers Xander Mercury has ever seen, proving to be an invaluable ally to him. **'Master Scientist:' Peter is a tremendous scientist. Biochemistry was one of his majors in college. Peter once distilled a highly fermented potent suspension, basically 500-proof to affect him unlike normal alcohol. **'Master Combatant:' Peter doesn't need superspeed to kick ass. To Peter, fighting is physics. It's not about strength or size, it's about energy and power. Peter channels his speed the right way to take people down. Techniques *'Supersonic Punch:' Based on an object's density and atomic structure, if he impacts it at just the right angle, at just the right speed, he could do some serious damage. Factoring in the object's tensile strength, estimated dermal thickness atmospheric pressure, and air temperature, he would have to hit an object at 837 miles per hour (Mach 1.1), faster than the speed of sound. *'Wall-Walking:' Peter can build up enough speed to run up the side of a building. Depending on how far how far up he needs to go, he just has to run normally but has to maintain velocity on the way down. *'Water Walking:' Assuming Peter's weight, 450 pounds of force per step for vertical suspension an accounting for fluid drag, Peter can run on water by going approximately 650 miles per hour. *'Vacuum Creation:' Peter can rotate his arms at super-speed to create a wind funnel that will suck the air right out of a room. Peter uses this against fires. *'Speed Mirage:' By running so fast, Peter can create multiple afterimages of himself. *'Terminal Velocity:' Peter doesn't match other speedsters' speeds, but rather takes it out of the equation altogether by using terminal velocity, the highest velocity attainable by a falling object. So when he and another speedster fall through the air in a free-fall fight, their drag force equals the downward force of gravity, making the net force zero, making equal velocities. Weaknesses *'Hyper-Metabolism:' Peter's cells are in a constant state of flux, and is vulnerable to acute hypoglycemia. The sensors in his suit kick back telemetry, meaning his vitals spike for a few seconds when his glucose levels drop. Peter requires a fashioned diet based on his metabolic changes, or he will pass out and face total metabolic failure brought on by acute hypoglycemia. Whenever Peter passes out, he requires 40 IV bags. Peter cannot receive any anesthetic, as his metabolism will burn right through it. Due to his hyper-metabolism, Peter is unaffected by normal alcohol, which is why he distilled a highly fermented potent suspension for drinking. *'Cold Temperatures:' Speed and cold are opposites. Temperature is measured by how quickly the atoms of something are oscillating; the faster they are, the hotter it is. When things are cold, they're slower on the atomic level. When there's no movement at all, it's called absolute zero. *'Electricity Absorption' *'Sonic Technology:' Everything has a natural frequency, and since sound is expressed as a vibration, if the pitch of a sound matches the natural vibration frequency of an object, or in this case, Peter, his organs will shear apart. *'Anti-Speedster Weaponry:' Peter is vulnerable to gadgets designed to apprehend him, such as kinetic needles: micro-fragments attracted to kinetic energy. *'Speed-Dampening Serum:' A serum designed to dampen Peter's speed with an isolated tungsten composite in the form of a dart to dampen vibrations. *'Kinetic Energy Absorption' *'Speed Transmission' *'Carbyne' *'Zero Gravity:' Peter doesn't have superspeed without gravity. Equipment Attire *'Vigilante Suit:' Peter owns a friction-proof suit made of a reinforced tri-polymer. It is heat and abrasive resistant, so it withstands Peter's moving at high-velocity speeds. The aerodynamic design helps him maintain control. It has built-in sensors so his allies can track his vitals and stay in contact with him. Weaponry and Gadgets *'High-Calorie Protein Bars:' Peter needs to consume an amount equal to roughly 850 tacos. Peter whipped these up to keep his metabolism up. *'Vacutainer:' A blood-collection kit used to get samples. *'Super Light:' A multispectrum violet laser enhanced scanner that detects molecular schisms in the 600-megavolt range. *'Speed Cannon' *'Pulse Rifle' *'Nitrous Grenades:' Each of these has 10 times the concentration of a hot-rod's nitrous tank, and is triggered by extreme heat. Transportation *'Treadmill' Relationships Allies * Xander Mercury - Friend, Rival Trivia * Unlike most scientists, Peter has an appreciation for the value of aesthetics. *On a slow day, Peter runs at 352 miles per hour. *Peter can run a mile in three seconds. *Peter is a bit of a showoff. *Peter's blood type is AB negative. *Peter studies transmutation, which is the process of altering the structure of an element by unzipping the atoms and rebuilding it to create an entirely new element, or the ability to alter matter on a molecular level. Marshall, Peter Marshall, Peter Marshall, Peter Marshall, Peter Marshall, Peter